Introduction (Aftershock)
Introduction is the starting level of Aftershock for Quake. This level is a hub level, made only to link to other levels. This level is made to be very similar to Quake's Introduction. Note that this level does not reset the player to 100 Health, 25 Shells, an Axe, and a Shotgun like the base game would do. Instead, the player's Health, Ammo. and Weapons get carried over from the previous Episode like a standard level. Similar to Introduction from the base game, the player chooses the Difficulty. Easy consists of a corridor of metallic archways leading to a small staircase. Normal's hallway has a wooden bridge that crosses over a pool of Water, with a metallic divider on the opposite side that must be walked around. Hard starts with a long staircase and eventually brings the player onto thin strips of metal over a pool of Lava. Nightmare is visible to casual view, unlike in Quake, and involves a perilous drop over a pit of Lava. The Episode entrances are less polished than the base game, being placed in identical rooms. They are all accessible from a large central room with two large torches. All Episodes are reached via a new Level Exit called a Transporter. Completed Episodes are not barred off, meaning a player could replay the Episodes as many times as they desire. Quick Level Completion * Proceed forward to reach an Elevator. * Press the Button on the left to descend to the lower floor. * Choose your difficulty. * Choose the episode you wish to play. Walkthrough Welcome back to the world of pain and despair! Straight ahead lies the name of the Add-on you just entered, Aftershock. Proceed forward and press the Button on the left hand side to lower the Elevator. As you descend, you will receive an ominous message - "Ok, you're on your own now. Good luck!" Select your Difficulty by following one of the four corridors into the Teleporter at the end. Normal is straight ahead, Hard is to your right, Easy is to your left, and Nightmare is behind you. Each difficulty is clearly labeled with text beside the corridor and HUD messages as you walk down the corridor. The text on the walls also shows the gradual increase in challenge, with Easy being faded and each Difficulty increasing the amount of blood on the text so that Nightmare is blood written text. Many of the obstacles are akin to those found in the original game, Quake. This means Easy has no obstacles, Normal has a pool of Water with a bridge that allows for a simple path over it, and Hard requires the player to jump over a pool of Lava. Hard is a bit more challenging here, requiring the player to carefully suspend themselves on small strips of metal. Nightmare is not hidden in this version; instead the player must evade a pit of Lava. The pit is high enough that falling into it means immediate death. The player will be pushed into the Lava if they do not properly descend. The platform with the Teleporter has two elongated edges that stick out a bit further over the Lava. The player must drop to the right elongated edge in order to evade the effects of the Wind Tunnel. Once you choose your Difficulty, you must choose the Episode you want to play. The first room on the left leads to Episode 1: Dark Terror, while the second room leads to a collection of DEATHMATCH Maps. The first room on the right leads to Episode 2: Corrupt Mischief, while the second room on the right leads to Episode 3: Descent into Horror. Deathmatch Differences * Quad Damage on Elevator. * No Difficulty HUD messages. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun and 2 Shells on Easy staircase. * Grenade Launcher on Normal bridge. * Thunderbolt, 3 Cells, and Green Armor in Normal Water. * Yellow Armor on Hard staircase. * Rocket Launcher on far metallic platform of Hard room. * Super Nailgun and 3 Rockets beside Nightmare Teleporter. * 2 Nails beside doorway to Episode 1: Dark Terror. * Shells beside doorway to DEATHMATCH Maps. * Nailgun beside DEATHMATCH Maps Transporter. * Nails beside doorway to Episode 2: Corrupt Mischief. * Shells beside doorway to Episode 3: Descent into Horror. * Red Armor on rafters at Episode intersection. Spawn Locations * At Single Player spawn point. * Beside Elevator. * Bottom of Elevator at Difficulty intersection. * Drop to Nightmare lower floor. * Easy staircase. * Across from divider and Normal Teleporter. * Normal Water pool. * Hard staircase. * Beside Hard Teleporter. * Doorway to Episode 2: Corrupt Mischief. * Doorway to Episode 3: Descent into Horror. * Doorway to DEATHMATCH Maps. * Doorway to Episode 1: Dark Terror. * Top of staircase near Teleporter in Episode room. * Beside Teleporter in Episode room. * Beside Transporter to Episode 2: Corrupt Mischief. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Aftershock levels Category:Quake supported levels Category:1996-11 Quake levels Category:THRED levels